Awkward
by tjs11394
Summary: We all remember when Booth and Brennan were asked if they were sleeping together. What if someone asked them this now that they're a couple. A little funny spin to what could happen! Read and review


**A fun little one shot I decided to put together! enjoy rate and review!**

Since Brennan had Christine Sweets had gone back to full time shrink duty. Even though Booth was a little sad that the kid wasn't in the field with him has much, he was thrilled Bones was back in action. Morning were insane. Dropping Christine off at Max's apartment downtown, rushing to work in the A.M traffic, and starting a case, or in some scenarios finishing one up. Either way it was their life. They loved the craziness, the laughter, the frustration. It was them.

Last week a new case came to Booth's desk. A drug dealer was murdered downtown in a brawl that started with a stab womb and ended with a very mutilated, unrecognizable body. A suspect was finally in line. It was their first interrogation since Brennan returned to field work full time.

"What do you say, Bones. We finally have a guy to knock around a little. Me and you again, back to interrogating and scaring the crap out of these creeps. One nut job at a time." Booth smiled rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"We won't literally knock him out Booth, right?" Brennan asked slightly concerned.

With a small laugh, Booth motioned her in the interrogation room. Inside was a slimy looking fellow. He had dark black hair pulled back into a small ponytail, a goatee, and dirtied attire. The man was impatiently drumming his fingers on the table. Looking up he noticed the agent and anthropologist making their way in the room.

"Hiya." The creep smiled winking at the couple.

This guy gave Booth the creeps immediately. Sitting down the duo got right to business.

"So, Mr. Yates, you were apparently spying on the victim last month. Many sources claimed they saw you more than once near Miles Johansson. Sounds a little freaky to me." Booth stated firmly.

"Yeah, so what. A man has his needs. He wouldn't give me what I wanted. It's not a biggie. The guy was totally overanalyzing this thing."

"According to his autopsy results, the victim was stabbed numerous times and then was decapitated, and mutilated. That seems quite excessive. Don't you think? Brennan asked very sternly.

"I wouldn't kill the dude. Seriously, you don't know me lady. He wasn't worth it. I stopped trying to get stuff from him and moved on. I am quite satisfied now. But I could be even more satisfied. The man grinned sheepishly at the pair. "See this is probably a bad time to ask this question, but you two.. you're not sleeping together are you." Yates smiled.

Booth froze. Nobody asked them this since well.. they weren't together. And who did this creep think he was making the moves on Bones?

"Yes," Brennan said matter of factly. We actually are. It's much more than that. We share our lives together."

Booth groaned. "Bones, you don't need to mention our personal lives to this creepo." he whispered.

She shrugged sympathetically.

" Are you satisfied? Like is he really that good?" Yates asked

"Yes, he's quite good." Brennan smiled coyly. "Best sexual partner I have ever had."

"Look, buddy why do you care? It's not any of your business or matter." Booth asked quite angrily.

" I think it is. I felt it would be a good question to ask considering my motive." Yates laughed.

"Okay, I'm arresting you. Turn around."

"Why are you arresting me?" Yates questioned sheepishly

"For sexually harassing a member of a federal officer's family. That's why." Booth said.

" So what, she's your family now? Yates asked while being cuffed.

"Well considering, I am the mother of his child, yes I think it's quite appropriate." Brennan stated.

" Damn, so I don't have a chance. If you guys have a family and everything. I would feel sort of bad tearing that apart. And I think your reason for arresting me is kind of off. I'm not harassing her. Heck I don't really even like her."

"Then who are you making these obscene gestures to?" Brennan questioned.

"Oh I think you know who." Yates turned around winking at Booth.

"Wha- What!" Booth was shocked. "You like me? You want to know from her if I am good in bed." Booth trailed off.

"You weren't buying drugs You were after Frances who was a male prostitute." Brennan explained.

"Yeah, I really liked the guy, but he wouldn't have sex with me. So I stalked him a bit. He did his drug deals on the side. I got a little mad and killed him, okay." Yates explained.

" Well, that's a confession. So I guess you're under arrest for the murder of Frances Johansson." Booth began to read Yates his rights.

"You know, it was always a dream of mine to be arrested by a hunky cop like yourself."

"Okay, you're just creeping me out someday. Bones take this guy to the booking room. I am going to the bathroom to throw up."

Leading the suspect out of the interrogation room, Brennan glanced behind laughing. "I am telling our daughter this story one day."

"Great, he groaned. Just freaking great."


End file.
